<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Takeoff by Name1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684437">After Takeoff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1'>Name1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Pining, Slow Burn, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din has a few quiet moments to reflect on the day's events and briefly seeing his old friends again. He didn't expect to miss them even more now.....</p><p>Also, Cara lays into him for being an idiot :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune &amp; Greef Karga, Din Djarin/Cara Dune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Takeoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After watching the latest episode from season two I couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing, so here you go 😂</p><p>Sorry about typos. This was on my phone. You know how it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After takeoff</p><p> </p><p>She and Greef had hung around in the office after the Republic officers left; figuring where things stood and grabbing the first bite they'd had to eat all day.. Cara would never leave the old man high and dry but what that officer said was haunting her longer than she thought it would. Maybe she <em>could </em>help Din and the kid more if she went where the information was--right to the source that was hearing these rumors. If years ago, someone had told her she'd ever consider going back to the rebellion (New Republic or whatever new name they called themselves now), she would have laughed in their face, but there wasn't a whole lot she wouldn't do for that man who almost never admitted he needed help--despite all evidence to the contrary. She wished he'd spent some more time here so they could figure out together how deep in shit he really was. Were they looking at a garden shovel or a front-loader?</p><p><br/>
She couldn't think about that helmeted idiot and his kid going out alone to face this unseen enemy without getting herself riled up all over again. Greef was milling about in the room off the main office space while he picked at what was left of dinner, so she took advantage of the quiet moment and punched in the number she knew by heart before she could regret it. </p><p> </p><p>................ </p><p> </p><p>Hyperspace</p><p> </p><p>Her smile had been radiant--that's what stuck with him the most.  He tried to convince himself he’d forgotten it from the last time he'd seen her but he knew that wasn’t true. He saw it all the time when he closed his eyes, but it had never been as bright as it was only hours ago. The sun blazing down on them had absolutely nothing on the light in her eyes when she saw him. He knew it would be good to see his ‘<em>friends</em>’, but he hadn’t been prepared for how much it punched him in the gut as soon as he saw them walking toward him. He hadn’t had a home to return to since the covert vanished in the night, but these people were as much of a home to him now as that <em>place </em>had ever been--more so, if he was being brutally honest. That they seemed so genuinely happy to see him had been the boost he needed for whatever shit he was about to walk into. Cara had been practically glowing and radiating happiness and he almost looked behind himself several times to see who she could  be looking at with such joy on her face. When he was sure it was <em>him</em>, he let himself admit he had been worried about her reaction, but it had been all for nothing. </p><p>It hadn't taken thirty seconds before things were back to the way they were before. Ducking into buildings in the middle of crowded city streets felt domestic and ordinary beside her and he wondered if he could have possibly spent the night at her place if they'd had more time. As soon as he thought about the logistics of staying and how easy it would be--that was the moment--the very <em><span class="u">second </span></em>he knew he had to go before he might not be able to force himself to.</p><p> </p><p>He missed having friends on his side; he could admit that at least. Seeing Peli again had been nice and he even thought of the frog-lady as an unlikely friend, but he didn’t feel any of the warmth and jitters that filled his chest upon entry into Nevarro's atmosphere. He racked his brain trying  to find a feeling of home with even those Mandalorians he’d come across and the nice people he’d found along the way, but that was just it--he had to try to <em>force </em>it or will it into existence. He had to convince himself he should feel at ease with these people. With Cara, it just <em><span class="u">was</span></em>……it was easy and warm and effortless. It was like coming home when he hopped off that ramp.</p><p>He’d almost hoped they would have been less compatible or that she'd been totally different than he remembered, but it was so easy--as if he’d never left or only been gone a few days. They fell into step side by side and even their strides adjusted to match as they had before. They covered each other's blindspots purely on instinct, and moved together flawlessly. Their banter picked up right where it left off and the silent looks were still just as easy to read as he remembered--a tilt of her head or a shift of her eyes and he knew what she was thinking. He had realized in the middle of their mission that his cheeks were sore--he had been smiling without even realizing it. Though Greef had a hold of the kid as soon he landed on the sandy ground, he’d seen the tiny green head and large ears following Cara’s every move. He couldn't blame the kid. She was a sight for sore eyes.</p><p> </p><p> The day had flown by faster than he would have liked and he now knew they were back on the run from an enemy he thought was gone. What they'd learned today changed everything.  He had to pass on not only that drink Greef offered him, but that <em>peace</em>, that <em>life</em> he could see himself indulging in……..for now at least. He had to keep the kid moving and every minute of head-start they gained could mean the difference between life and death.</p><p>He knew what his sudden departure must have looked like to them and that was the only thing he regretted about today. It appeared as if he came by for repairs, leant them a hand for the afternoon, then fucked right off like it had just been a dream or he couldn't leave fast enough. He wished he could have stuck around for even a single night, but he knew that was impossible-- made even more impossible by how much he realized he wanted it. If he was capable of hating Moff Gideon even more than before, he was sure he did now. Just a night or two of a warm bed and a home cooked meal shared with people he cared about would have been able to tide him over for quite some time, but all he had to tide him over instead was an afternoon of her smiles, her quick wit, and walking beside her as he tried not to stare at her hips.</p><p>He knew she’d be pissed at his abrupt exit and regretted he didn’t even get to be on the receiving end of her ire. <em>She was magnificent when she was angry.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if it had been summoned by his thoughts, he saw the blinking red light and the signature show up on his dash. His heart jumped into his throat and he pushed down the irrational panic that something might be wrong. It had only been a few hours, he thinks. He could get back there in no time if they were in trouble. He thought he’d destroyed the last of the tie-fighters, but maybe there had been a straggler that attacked the town….maybe there were officers that managed to survive and came after them….. he answered the call quickly before his imagination generated any other scenarios.</p><p>“What’s wrong” he asked brusquely; not even trying for the pleasantries or manners he was trying to instill in the kid.</p><p>“That depends,” she says calmly, lowering his worry already with the teasing lilt in her voice. “Is the kid listening?”</p><p>“No, he’s sleeping.”</p><p>He hears her voice get louder as she gets closer to the microphone. “Then ‘<em>what’s the matter</em>’ is that you’re an asshole.”</p><p>“Wait…..what?” he asks, both confused and relieved she's okay. </p><p>“You heard me,” she tells him. She speaks slower this time so there’s no room for a staticky feed to lead to confusion. “You. Are. An. <em>Asshole</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh. He knew she wouldn’t let him get off that easy. He had someone who cared enough that he left and wasn't afraid to call him out on it.</p><p>“That’s <em>twice </em>you’ve hightailed it out of here without saying goodbye," she tells him, and he can almost imagine her finger in his face. “The <em>third </em>time I might take it personal.”</p><p>”I’m sorry," he says sincerely. "Next time I <em>swear....</em>.” The fact that he had a next time to look forward to at all was something he hadn’t had in years.</p><p>“We didn’t even get to catch up," he hears her say and she almost sounds like she's pouting, which is ridiculous--Cara Dune does not pout.</p><p>“You have time <em>now</em>?” he asks, and that's all it takes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was dark and peaceful in hyperspace with light shooting past him with his helmet off. He closed his eyes and listened to her voice—it paled in comparison to hearing it in person that very afternoon, but it was closer than his memory had been a week ago.</p><p>“Tell me how you’ve been,” she insists, “and not that banthashit you fed Greef as we were walking into town.”</p><p>She could always see through him and it made him laugh. “ Well, where would you like me to start? I’ve been crushed under a giant ice spider, inside of a krayt dragon, and discovered the kid finds all life stages of frogs delicious. I even met some other people like me..."</p><p> </p><p>'People like him' could mean anything but she knew he meant other Mandalorians. He could hear her excited surprise. “Really? Where?! What were they like? Tell me everything.”</p><p>“You would have liked them I think,” he tells her. “They were different though…..very different than the clan I was brought up in.” He'd confided in her in the darkness of the cockpit how conflicted he'd been and wondered if everything he had been brought up believing was a lie. He was glad he could predict what she would say and she didn't disappoint. Her words were exactly what he'd been hoping she'd say.  "Be yourself and everybody else can go fuck themselves, Din. You believe what you think is right and what gets you through the day and don't change for anyone." When this was all over and he had time to really sort out all these conflicting feelings he'd figure out who he was supposed to be, but her words would get him through until that day.  He hadn't realized almost an hour had gone by as he unloaded everything that had been weighing him down and keeping him awake at night. His voice was almost hoarse by the end  and he couldn't remember a time he'd talked so much over such a period of time but it had been what he needed as he felt the stress melt away as he heard her voice responding here and there. He tried to keep himself together in front of the kid, but he knew Cara wouldn't think less of him for not having the answer to everything. It felt good to just let himself be flawed and uncertain for a few minutes and let her confidence in him fill him up again.</p><p> </p><p>“And you?" he finally asks, when he doesn't want to focus on himself any longer. "How have <em>you </em>been? You looked good.”</p><p>That was both the understatement of the century and also very much not what he was trying to say.  Actually, he’d been trying to avoid thinking about what she looked like this late at night. He would never tell her how often he’d <em><span class="u">seen</span></em> her since they parted ways.</p><p>“I’ve been okay," she says, but he noticed her voice was not nearly as confident when she spoke about herself. "I’ve had a purpose, which has been nice. Don’t really think this is <em>home</em>, but it feels like a good temporary one. Nevarro seems like a better place than it used to be so that’s something I guess."</p><p>“You’re selling yourself short,” he tells her. “I saw families and children out in broad daylight. You made that hellscape into a place people are proud to call home."</p><p>She can't accept a compliment to save her life and has to argue. “It might not be the shithole it was the last time you were here, but it hasn’t been the same without you…..you know what I mean.” It was both what he wanted her to say and also what he feared hearing. He’d missed her and knowing it wasn’t just him—that she’d been missing him too--was suddenly painful.</p><p> </p><p>Greef just stopped by. He could hear him in the background and Cara must have turned her head since her voice got quieter to address the other man.</p><p>“Hey. I’m talking to Din.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her attention back to the comm to continue their talk. “You didn’t even say you liked my new getup," she says clearly unimpressed with his manners. "It’s like when someone gets a haircut, it's rude not to mention it.”</p><p>“I noticed the new ribbon in your hair,” he tells her, choosing the safest observation he could think of.  She had to force down a smile so Greef wouldn't make fun of her later. She hasn't heard it called a '<em>ribbon</em>' since she was a little girl and her hair was tied back by her mother in pigtails. It was more a thin piece of fabric or twine, but sure......ribbon sounded nicer, she'd admit--<em>softer</em>, even.</p><p>She was surprised he had noticed, actually. “Yeah, the old one was all frayed and faded from the sun. What about the new tweaks to the armor? You didn’t like my new shirt?”</p><p>He was smart enough to know this was a trap. “It was nice," he tells her.</p><p>He heard Greef laugh in the background. “Don’t listen to him, Cara. He thought it was so <em>nice</em> he couldn’t stop staring at it."</p><p>He couldn't help but smile at them both over the line. "Maybe you should pay her a better wage old man, so she can afford a whole shirt and not just half of one. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three of them joke around for another half hour before Greef claims something about needing his beauty rest and leaves them alone for the night to say their goodbyes. He heard Greef say his goodnight to Cara before he heard the door close, meaning they were alone again. It really was getting late. “We’re here if you need us," she tells him in case it needs repeating, "even if you’re shitty at goodbyes.”</p><p>“I know," he tells her seriously. "Thank you, <em>really</em>. You have no idea what that means to me.” Not just that they were there, but that he couldn’t run them off with stupid words or lack thereof. That's what family is supposed to be like, he muses.</p><p>“You take care of yourself, you hear me?" she says to him. "<span class="u"><em>Both </em></span>of you. This could be bigger than we thought since the New Republic was sniffing around after you left. They knew who I was—didn’t seem to care much, so there’s that at least.”</p><p> </p><p>That thought made a chill run up his spine. He’d hoped she’d be safe and anonymous there but it seemed even the Outer Rim wasn't far enough. “You guys stay safe too and fly under the radar," he reminds her, though he already knows she's smart. "Don’t stand out or draw attention to yourselves. On a related note, maybe find a different shirt.” She definitely attracted too much attention with the one she had on earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He can hear the smile in her voice over her slight wardrobe modification he couldn't seem to get over even with the crappy signal. “Good night Din. Don’t go so long without checking in again okay? Not that I was worried or anything….”</p><p>He snorted at her poor attempt to either lie or make a joke. “Of course not. I’m sure it was Greef.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you know what I find," he tells her, pleased he has a reason to reach out again soon. "I don’t want to drag you into this mess unless I really have to."</p><p>"You must really think I'm as big of an idiot as you are," she tells him, and he can tell she's annoyed. "I know what you're saying without saying it and I don't care what kind of mess you find yourself in. I'll be there in a hurry --all you have to do is ask."</p><p>"I know you will, <span class="u"><em>that's </em></span>why I don't want to ask. You have a good thing there--a sliver of peace, security, a hom---"</p><p>"I told you, it's not <em>home," </em>she insists firmly, "so don't hesitate if you need me or----" she cuts herself off mid sentence--  "or whatever." </p><p> She must be more tired than she thought, given the unspoken '<em>or if you want me there</em>' that almost came out of her traitorous mouth. Luckily he didn't call her out on it; she wasn't sure she would have been able to say it out loud anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"It was really good to see you," he says again, as sincerely as he possibly can. "Kicking ass together like old times......." He knows the call's coming to a close but he doesn't want it to end. It's getting so late though. He should let her sleep. </p><p>“I’ll be waiting to hear from you again,”  she tells him. She somehow made it sound like a threat and he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>“Me too. You can check on the <em>kid </em>whenever you like. He'll look forward to it....”</p><p>“The kid…….right. I’ll keep that in mind. I'll be sure to tell <span class="u"><em>him </em></span>I missed him then. Pass it along for me?”</p><p>"<em><span class="u">He </span></em>missed you too." Din places his whole hand over his face in frustration at what a mess he was. Were they really talking riddles around the kid and putting words in his mouth because they couldn't manage themselves? They really were terrible at talking about this, but he's comforted by the fact she's as bad at this as he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time, then?" she asks, and he's not sure if it's just the late hour or just wishful thinking, but he swears she sounds hopeful. He finds he is too.</p><p>"Yeah. Next time."</p><p>Fate had brought them together three times now and he knew there would be a fourth. It didn't matter that they kept being pulled in different directions; no one could ignore that three was something unseen in the universe pulling them back together as well. When he was done with eliminating the threat to the kid maybe he could see what this '<em>not home</em>' was like beside her on Nevarro. He had a complicated past with that hellish dustball, but with her there he might consider calling it home for a while just so they'd get that chance they kept narrowly missing. Maybe the fourth time would be a charm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into what I'm sure these guys had to be thinking after not getting any time to spend together. Already looking forward to next time.....</p><p> </p><p>I'm not going to complain about them getting screen time together but such a built up reunion was glossed over so much in my opinion. They didn't even get a chat. Ugh. Okay rant over :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>